1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to furniture seat constructions and a method of forming the same and particularly refers to a seat for an upholstered chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Coil springs have been commonly used in upholstered furniture for many years and more recently flat, sinuous springs have been employed. Seats for inexpensive chairs have been marketed for many years which employ frames with fabric or other webbings positioned thereon to support seat cushions but these seats do not have the resiliency or comfort of conventional seats employing metal springs. It has also been known in the past to utilize vinyl or fabric strips to support seat cushions, again without the feel and comfort of seats constructed with metal springs. While various types of seat constructions have achieved different degrees of success and acceptability, there has remained a void in the furniture industry for a seat construction utilizing webbings which provides the comfort, give and feel of the more expensive and complex spring seat constructions.
With the disadvantages of prior art seat constructions and methods, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a seat construction and method of forming the same which will provide the user with a durable, comfortable seat.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a seat construction which will provide the feel and comfort of more expensive spring seat constructions at a much lower price.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a seat construction employing upper and lower webbings which are vertically spaced, one from the other, and attached to a rectangular frame.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a seat construction and method which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.